SpongeBob SquarePants and the Gou'alds
by IpoopKrabbyPatties
Summary: SpongeBob and teammates are captured by Plankton & Apophis. Now they have 48 hours to get out of the Goa'uld Ship before they will be killed. Can they get out on time?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

SpongeBob and his team members (Sandy, Mr. Krabs &amp; Squidward) are walking in the desert. Their mission, is to kill Apophis and destroy the Gou'ald Ship. SpongeBob was talking to his team members.

SpongeBob: How are we going to find Apophis?

Mr. Krabs: Well, it's a mystery SpongeBob.

Sandy: First we need to find the Gou'ald Ship and then we will pretend we are Gou'ald's and then we will use a staff weapon to kill Apophis.

SpongeBob: That's a good one Sandy.

Sandy: Thank you :)

Then, all of a suddlen. Plankton, 2 jaffa members and Apophis were both hiding.

Plankton: We will kill those humans no matter what.

Apophis: Correct, Those humans will be destroyed.

SpongeBob &amp; his team members heard somebody talking.

SpongeBob: Did you guys heard that?

Sandy: Yeah, it sounds like somebody is talking.

Mr. Krabs: It's coming from over there!

Squidward: Ok guys, let's go over there now!

Then Plankton &amp; Apophis were on high alert.

Apophis: They are coming!

Plankton: Let's get the hell out of...

SpongeBob: Freeze!

Mr. Krabs: Plankton? You joined forces with Apophis?!

Plankton: Your damn right. Apophis, kill those bastards!

Apophis: Yes sir.

SpongeBob: FALL BACK GUYS!

Sandy: Let's get back to Bikni Bottom at...

Sandy got shot by Apophis.

SpongeBob: Sandy! God damn it Apophis! You will pay for the...

SpongeBob got shot.

Apophis: Drop your weapons!

Mr. Krabs: Fine.

Squidward: We come from Bikni Bottom! We mean no harm!

Plankton: QUIET!

Apophis: You two will come to my ship and you will be in a prison chamber.

Mr. Krabs: What about SpongeBob &amp; Sandy?

Apophis: They will be in another Gou'ald ship. Guards, take Mr. Krabs &amp; Squidward away!

The Jaffas decided to take Mr. Krabs &amp; Squidward on a gou'ald ship. Apophis was standing near Sandy &amp; SpongeBob.

Apophis: Well well well, looks like you two will be in another gou'ald ship.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

SpongeBob wakes up and finds himself in a prison chamber.

SpongeBob: Sandy, are you okay?

Sandy: I'm fine, Where are we?

SpongeBob: The Gou'ald Prison Chamber.

Sandy: Crap.

Then Apophis comes in to the prison chamber.

Apophis: Well well well, It is SpongeBob &amp; Sandy both in a prison chamber.

SpongeBob: Where is Mr. Krabs &amp; Squidward?

Apophis: They are both in another gou'ald ship.

Sandy: You bitch!

Apophis: Now please excuse me, I have other business to take care of and not yours.

**ON THE OTHER GOU'ALD SHIP...**

Squidward finds himself alone.

Squidward: Mr. Krabs? SpongeBob? Sandy? Is everybody here? HELLO?!

Apophis came in to the other gou'ald ship.

Apophis: Squidward, you are a lonely guy, you have no faith, Your friends are all gone.

Squidward: God damn you!

Apophis: Now die!

Apophis gets out his staff weapon.

Apophis: Any last words?

Squidward: I WANNA GO HOME!

Apophis: Too bad.

Apophis shoots Squidward.

Apophis: Plankton!

Plankton comes in.

Plankton: Yes my lord.

Apophis: We must turn Squidward in to a gou'ald king.

Plankton: Yes my lord. I will do that for you.

**BACK ON THE GOU'ALD SHIP.**

SpongeBob: I wonder where's Squidward &amp; Mr. Krabs?

Sandy: I have no idea SpongeBob.

Then Apophis came back to the gou'ald ship.

Apophis: Hello.

Sandy: The hell do you want from us?

Apophis: Come with me SpongeBob &amp; Sandy.

So they did.

Apophis: This is our ship, And we will plan an attack on Earth in 48 hours.

SpongeBob: You can't do that! That's our home world.

Apophis: Who gives a damn. Me, Plankton and my gou'ald masters will destroy this home world in 48 hours.

Sandy: Oh shoot.

Apophis: Slience! Now you 2 must get back to the prison chamber at once!

So they did.

**ON THE OTHER GOU'ALD SHIP...**

Squidward has woken up from being shot by a staff weapon.

Squidward: What happened?

Apophis: You are now the Gou'ald king.

Squidward: What?

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
